


Bad At Love

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Smut, daddy lynch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Looking at Charlotte's history - she's bad at love. But maybe this time is different, because it's Becky.





	Bad At Love

**Author's Note:**

> This literally took a week to write and I'm sorry for everyone I spoke to about writing this and thanks to those who listened to me and told me to shut up and write, ily.

Charlotte Flair loved being the bad guy, she thrived on being heel. There was something comforting about being boo’ed by the crowd; the fact that you didn’t have to worry about them not liking you because when you’re the bad guy, they’re not meant to cheer for you; as long as you get some sort of reaction, it was good enough. 

There was also the fact that she didn’t have to try and impress anybody. She could push her over analysing aside and be as rude as she needed to be, because that’s what heel was. 

So when creative took Charlotte, Becky, and Carmella into their designated room and explained what the storyline for Summer Slam was going to be, Charlotte suddenly felt like the ground had began to break away beneath her. Not only was she not becoming heel like it was rumoured to be, she was actually going to steal the win and take the opportunity from her best friend. Friendship always seemed to come second when titles were in place, not that it ever really affected the two women, but it was something they both yearned to be; the Smackdown women’s champion. 

Becky had been worried about the change of direction for her character. Yes she had started out as heel on NXT, but it wasn’t like this, it never got to the point where creative had decided to take Becky after Summer Slam. She was a natural Baby Face; positivity radiated through her, she was the high energy, pun spinning, lass kicker. But after a long conversation in the car with Charlotte after leaving creative, she had discovered an inner heel that longed to be seen. Charlotte told her to channel the anger of the mistreatment by WWE into her character, like she was going to channel her anger into the direction they wanted Charlotte to go; she knew the fans weren’t going to be happy with her, hell she wasn’t happy with herself, but another title notch under her belt; she was getting closer and closer to becoming the best in the business. 

Both Charlotte and Becky knew exactly how this industry worked, especially when it came to the women, they seemed to turn the women on one another more than they do the men. They both always vowed that no matter what, this wouldn’t affect their relationship; whatever that was defined as these days, neither woman actually knew.

—————————————

Stepping into the shower at her hotel room, Charlotte allowed the hot water to cascade down her body. She rolled her neck in circles, as she gently worked on massaging her temples. Eager to ignore the throbbing she felt down below. 

Heel Becky - what an absolute turn on.

Charlotte bit her lip as she shook her head. Her best friend deserved every award possible for her performance on Smackdown after Summer Slam. No more Mr Nice Guy; Becky’s music played and she took to the entrance with stride, no signature enterance, no goggles, no smiles, nothing but attitude as she took each step with a purpose; not glancing in the direction of the fans, not interacting with them like she normally did; and good god that mic work. The anger in her voice, her eyes screamed pain, she wasn’t fucking around, and good god did that light a fire inside of Charlotte. 

Their brawl had been pretty heated, Charlotte had entered the ring and tackled her to the ground, throwing a few punches before Becky had rolled her over and layed into her. 

Charlotte smirked as the image replayed in her head. Becky Lynch was always a top. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her body - When had she and Becky become so complicated? And yet, nothing really interrupted their friendship. They still acted like they always had, it was just now there was frequent sex involved. Not that Charlotte was complaining, because the sex, when they had it, was always nothing short of incredible, but she had wondered how this would eventually end. She knew Becky wanted more. But when you’re so used to everything turning into a shit storm and ending in your life, you don’t exactly have the confidence to go after everything you want.

Not to mention the fact that Becky was now in a relationship. Her time in between shows were spent with her boyfriend, the days when she wasn’t in the gym were spent face timing him, and she always seemed to be on her phone with the biggest smile on her face. And Charlotte? Well, Charlotte was married to the job. She lived and breathed WWE. Her days were spent in the gym, running, working out at the hotel, trying to improve her fitness at any given chance. There had been a slight shift in their friendship, and that hurt like crazy; but it was her fault. It always was.

*flashback - 3 months ago*

“Can’t believe you’re not going to be on the road with me.” Becky stuck her bottom lip and pouted as she cut into her egg whites. “Damn breasts!” She looked in the direction of her best friends cleavage. “You gotta take it easy out there, Flair. You can’t go rupturing the goods all the time.”

“All the time?” Charlotte laughed. “It’s the first time, Rebecca. You can be really dramatic you know that?”

“Tits a very serious topic, Charlotte!” Becky smirked as she took a bite of her breakfast.

Charlotte rolled her eyes as she pushed her plate to the centre of the table. She watched as Becky looked over at her phone and frowned. “Jeff?” Charlotte questioned. Although she already knew the answer. The pair had began texting quite frequently.

“Mm.” Becky nodded. “Just saying he’s looking forward to spending time together for Pearl Jam.”

“That’s good, Becks.”

“At least someone is looking forward to spending time with me, I guess.” Becky said as she picked up her phone and began to reply to her message.

“Don’t.” Charlotte sighed and leaned back against her chair. “You told me you were fine with the decision.”

“I’m fine with the decision, I’m just not fine with the bullshit reason.” Placing her phone face down on the table, Becky avoided eye contact with her best friend.

“You yourself said you won’t date somebody from the company.” Charlotte paused. “And last time I checked, I’m from the company.”

“It’s different with us, don’t try and make it sound like it’s not.” 

“No it’s actually worse. We are both in the women’s division. Not only do we have to work together but we also have to compete against one another, and even team together.”

“Yeah, so you keep reminding me.” Becky stood up and grabbed her bag from the seat next to her. “I guess I’m just pissed at myself for reading in to things.” She grabbed the keys from her table. “Although I guess you can’t read too much into things when you’re sleeping with someone.”

“You’re not reading in to things.” Charlotte sighed as she walked after Becky, exiting the cafe and walking to their car. “You know I feel the same.”

“Trust me, Char, if you really felt the same, you and I would actually be together, not just fucking all the damn time.” Becky opened the car door and sat in the drivers seat. 

“Becks, please.” Charlotte had tears in her eyes as she sat in the passengers seat. “Don’t do this.”

“You’re the one who did this.” Becky reached forward and placed the keys in the ignition. “Let’s just forget about it. Forget the fact that I ever brought it up. No more sex, just a friendship. Tea time, Thelma and Louise and all that crap.” 

*end flashback*

Throwing herself on the bed, Charlotte looked down at her phone and smiled at the wallpaper photo of herself and Becky and absentmindedly stroked the firey red heads face. She stopped herself as she found she was about to ask why everything had happened, happened. Because she knew why. She knew exactly why.

The Flair’s: Stylin’, profilin’, jet ridin’, Rolex wearin’, fancy car drivin’, high profile, glamorous life style, best of the best, better than the rest, bigger than big - the people everyone wanted to be.

The Flierh’s: Bad at marriage; bad at relationships in general. 

Two failed marriages, two extremely bad and unhealthy marriages. Failed relationships in general, it was something she refused to allow to happen with Becky. No matter how much she loved her, she didn't dare to risk losing her for good.

Charlotte startled as a loud knock come from the door. Pulling her silk black bed shorts down to help cover her as she walked to the door and peered through the peep hole. She smiled as she saw her best friend standing with what looked to be a jar of the blondes favourite peanut butter.

"Ello Ello, got spoons?" Becky grinned as Charlotte opened the door. “ooh nice shirt, lass!” She looked her best friend up and down, making a mental note of how good Charlotte looked in bright orange. 

“Thanks, picked it up last night.” Charlotte stepped aside and allowed Becky to enter her room, she watched as she walked over to the two chairs and table. “I hope you brought two jars, Becks, otherwise I don't know what you're having."

"Well now that's just rude!" Becky gasped mockingly. "How many people show up on your doorstep with a jar of your favourite peanut butter? One, that's how many. Just me."

"You didn't bring cutlery, though." Charlotte grinned as she walked toward Becky with one spoon in her hand. 

"Ah, yes, I left them in my other drawers." The Irish lass slapped her pants. "I'm not afraid to lick that spoon after you're done with it." 

"So how do you feel, Heel Becky?" Charlotte asked, changing the direction of the conversation, knowing just how playful Becky can get. 

"Eh, I mean its a good change of pace but I really didn't feel the crowd dig." Becky sighed as she reached for the spoon and opened the jar of peanut butter. "I know heels do it but I just love the crowd too much." 

"They love you just as much, Becks." Charlotte felt for her best friend; she knew she was capable of being the bad guy, but she knew how much she loved the WWE fans and shared their passion for the company just as much. She also knew that no crowd would boo Becky. They’d much prefer to boo Charlotte. 

“They cheered pretty loudly when I reversed and began beating on you.”   
“You've always been the better top." Charlotte blushed as she heard exactly how what she said had come out. 

"Ah but what's a good top without a better bottom?" The red head winked before she run her tongue along the spoon; making sure to lick every inch of peanut butter before giving it back to her best friend. "I uh seen a few tweets where people called me daddy."

"Stealing my nickname for you, thats nice of them." Charlotte laughed as she studied the jar in front of her. "Probably the daddiest I've seen you outside of the bedroom."

"You complainin'?" 

"Definitely not." She paused and looked down at her fingers. "I miss it."

"That's not my fault, Char." 

"You're the one that stopped us, Becks." Charlotte sighed. 

"Because you wouldn't commit to us." Becky glared. She felt anger rise within.

"It would never have worked bet-"

"Why?!" Becky asked, cutting Charlotte mid speech. She watched as Charlotte rolled her eyes and looked away from her stare. "You keep saying that we wouldn't have worked out but you never gave me a damn reason why!"

"We just wouldn't." Charlotte felt her eyes begin to well up.

"WHY?!" Becky yelled; surprising them both. "Can you just be straight forward with me Charlotte? If you love me as much as you claim to, then I at least deserve some damn honestly." She watched as Charlotte bit down on her lip. "Am I not good enough for you?" Becky's voice broke. "Would you be embarrassed to be with me?"

"What?! God no!" Charlotte made eye contact with Becky. "I...I ruin every relationship I get in to, Becks. I couldn't risk doing that with you."

"How on earth have you been the one to ruin them?" Becky questioned as she moved from her chair and knelt down in front of the woman she loved. "Riki was the biggest piece of shit and Bram wasn't much better."

"I'm a Fliehr." Charlotte wiped a tear that slid down her cheek. "Being bad at relationships must run in our superior genes." 

"You're nothing like your father, Charlie. Not in that sense." 

"I'm already half way to his divorces." The blonde laughed and shook her head. She felt pretty fucking pathetic. 

"You can't spend the rest of your life afraid to be with someone just because of your past relationships," Becky reached up and tucked a blonde strand of hair behind Charlotte's ear. "You tell me all the time how much you have grown since those days, how far you've come. You're a different person now, baby. You're so much stronger, and you and I? We would prove your beautiful little mind wrong." Cupping her best friends cheek, Becky gently caressed the skin as she waited for Charlotte to make eye contact. "I look at you and I see the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. The person I want to fall asleep cuddling and wake up to every morning. We could be special. The couple that everyone wants to be. We could be unstoppable."   
"I can't lose you." Charlotte bit down on her bottom lip in attempt to stop it from trembling. "I literally wouldn't be here without you, Becks, it terrifies me how much I need you."

"I wont let you lose me. I wont let us fail and I know you won't either." 

"I miss you so much, Becks." Charlotte whispered as she tilted her head and placed a soft kiss to Becky's hands. 

“I miss you too, beautiful." Becky smiled and ran her thumb across Charlotte's bottom lip, gasping as she felt the wet warmth of her best friends tongue gently suck her thumb into her mouth. "Miss that, too." She let out a nervous laugh. 

"Sex never really bothered me until I had sex with you for the first time." Charlotte held Beckys hand in hers. "It was like something inside me was woken and I suddenly began to crave being with you." She watched as Becky swallowed; she breathing had gotten faster. "And then when everything stopped, when you made the call for us to no longer be intimate with each other, god I had never craved you as badly as I did then."

"Char..." Becky's voice trembled as she listened carefully to every word spoken to her. She should put a stop to this, for their sake, the fact that she was seeing someone else. But she couldn't. She wanted this, wanted Charlotte; wanted her girl.

"And the nights when I missed you the most," Charlotte blushed at her sudden confidence. Becky always brought out the confidence in her; for that she appreciated the woman in front of her more than she'd ever know. "How painful the ache between my legs was, and the only thing in the world I could do was fuck myself imaging my fingers were yours. That it was you bringing me to orgasm. How loud I moaned your name..."

"Christ." Becky licked her lips. 

"Do you know how often you lick your lips?" Charlotte questioned as she leaned in closer to her best friend. "Sometimes I feel like you only do it when you're around me. Do you know how much of a turn on that is...daddy?"

Becky moaned as she pushed herself forward and captured Charlotte's mouth with her own. God how she had missed those lips; the lips that felt like home, the lips that made her feel alive the moment they were pressed against hers. Hearing Charlotte moan in return, Becky forced her tongue inside, she felt her wetness grow as her tongue was greeted by Charlotte's. Their lips momently parted as Charlotte stood and slowly backed Becky against the closest wall. 

"Fuck" The firey red head breathed as Charlotte began to unbuckle the belt on her jeans, not breaking eye contact with her. 

"With pleasure." Charlotte grinned; her beautiful fangy smile on show as she unbuttoned Becky's jeans and slid her hand inside the soaked underwear of her best friends. "Fuck Becks, you're so wet." 

Becky arched her back and panted as she felt the blondes index finger slide past her engorged clit, and down to her opening, gathering her wetness onto her finger before dragging it back to her throbbing bud. “Oh shit!” Becky licked her lips as she felt tight circles rub round and round on the place she needed it the most. 

“There you go with that tongue of yours again, Rebecca.” Charlotte breathed into Becky’s ear. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me with it later.”

Becky let out a feral growl as she quickly shimmied out of her jeans and underwear, allowing for easier access for Charlotte. She pulled her shirt over her head before she wrapped her legs around the blonde and pulled her in closer. “Inside” she breathed. 

“You want my fingers inside of you baby?” Charlotte let out a cocky laugh. “You want me to fuck you so hard that you cum all over my fingers?”

“Jesus Christ, yes.” Becky parted her legs slightly to accomodate for Charlotte’s hand as fingers teased her soaking folds. “Fuck me, please just get inside me.”

“Seems you asked so nicely.” Charlotte inserted two fingers inside of Becky. “I forgot how good you felt around my fingers” She leaned forward and kissed the bare breast that was now at her eye level, she swirled her tongue around a harden nipple, slightly grazing her teeth, something Becky rather enjoyed. She smirked as she heard heavy moans coming from the woman who began to thrust her hips in synch with the rhythm Charlotte had set with her arm. She curled her fingers upward as she moved her mouth to the right breast; twirling her tongue around the previously neglected nipple. 

“More” Becky panted as she wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s back; digging her nails in as Charlotte quickly slipped a 3rd digit into her soaking pussy. “Fuck, Charlie!” She moaned loudly as a skilled thumb began to work at her clit. She wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate. Her hips rocked furiously against the fingers inside of her, meeting Charlotte’s arm thrusts at a rapid pace. “Oh shit...I’m gonna come!” She near screamed as she felt a 4th finger slip inside as she came around the fingers of her lover; clamping down and holding them in place as she spasmed, hot liquid seeping out of her and into the hand of her best friend. 

Charlotte smirked as she gently slid her fingers out of Becky; bringing her hand to her face and licking each digit clean, whilst maintaining eye contact with the woman in front her. 

Unwrapping her legs from the waist of Charlotte, Becky leaned forward and captured the Queen’s lips with her own as she pushed her backwards until she found the edge of the bed. Sliding the black shorts down long toned thighs, she pulled her lips away and pushed her best friend backward on the bed. Leaning down, she placed an open mouth kiss to the lacy black thong that covered Charlotte’s pussy. She smirked as Charlotte bucked her hips into her mouth. “Did you say something about my tongue earlier, lass?” 

“You know I did, Becks.” Charlotte breathed as she began to Palm her breasts through her shirt. 

“There’s gonna be something pretty special as I fuck You while you’re wearing that shirt.” Becky licked her lips and smirked as she pulled off Charlotte’s thong and threw it behind her. “I can be pretty RelentLass.”

“Show me.” Charlotte shot back. 

And show her she did. Becky leaned forward, parting Charlotte’s glistening pussy and ran her tongue through the length of Charlotte, stopping momentarily to suck mercilessly on the protruding clit.

“Oh god yes!” Charlotte rubbed her breasts with aggression as she gently rocked against Becky’s face. She moaned loudly as Becky entered her with her tongue. “Fuuu!” She threw her head back and fastened the pace of her rocking. 

Becky moaned as the familiar taste of her best friend filled her mouth; god how she missed this taste. Removing her tongue, she slid two fingers inside of Charlotte as her mouth claimed the engorged clit in her mouth, fastly flicking her tongue sideways as she pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde

“Becks!” Charlotte reached down and grabbed a handful of red hair as she pushed the woman she loved closer to her pussy; she bucked her hips upward as she approached her orgasm. "fuck, Becky!" Charlotte screamed as she felt herself come undone; coming around the fingers inside of her. 

Becky couldn't help the smirk that crept across her face as she gently lapped at the juices that spilled from Charlotte; oh how she had missed that. 

Pulling Becky upward, Charlotte focused on slowing her breathing down as the woman lay on top of her. "God that was so -" Charlotte stopped herself mid sentence as she heard sniffling come from Becky. "Becks?"

"Stop running." Becky sat up, wiping her tears and looking Charlotte in the eyes. "We are so fucking good together. You need to be happy. I can make you happy."

"You already do, Becks." Charlotte sat up, with Becky sitting on her lap. "I'll stop running."

"Good. Because eventually I'll stop chasing. I love you, so much, but I have my limits."

"I know." Charlotte pulled Becky into her arms. She was scared. She was fucking petrified. Relationships terrified her. But this was Becky. Her Becky. And if anyone was worth giving everything to, it was the woman who single handidly helped rebuild Charlotte into the person she was today; and for that, Charlotte would give her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I was so nervous about writing Charlynch smut. So I hope I did okay.
> 
> Catch me on other social media platforms, wigging out about Charlynch. 
> 
> Twitter: @ MissToastie  
> Tumblr: @ BexFlair


End file.
